Types of Love You'll Experience in Your Life
by scribes23
Summary: # 1 platonic: "hey Saks, do you remember when you used to call teme at the middle of the night just to tell him you miss him?" my older twin brother Gaara asked.
1. Number 1: Platonic Love

Chapter I :

Platonic love

_Platonic love is the simplest of all types. There are no strings attached and no sexual intentions either. It's pure, friendly and something we experience from a very young age when we still don't know why we have the things we have inside our underwear._

"hey Saks, do you remember when you used to call teme at the middle of the night just to tell him you miss him?" my older twin brother Gaara asked.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah he was 7 and I was five.<em>

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"hn"_

_"have you been listening?"_

_"sadly. Yes."_

_"when am I gonna see you again?, It feels like it's been a long time since we saw each other, I really want to see you right now, I really really miss you Sasuke"_

_"Sakura! We saw each other earlier, 5 hours ago, come on, lets sleep. GooD nyt!" Phone slam._

_"awww he misses me too"_

_The next nyt_

_"Sasuke-kun, I miss you. Its been ages since I talked to you." I yawned. "I have a lot of things to say to you like-_

_"good nyt sakura, I hope other girl's perception of time is not like yours. " phone slam._

* * *

><p>"Poor Sasuke, I wonder how long did it took him to throw the phone outside." Gaara said.<p>

"1 week"

Yup I know, and apparently I ended up talking to his dog outside the room.


	2. Number 2: Limerence and Crushes

Chapter II :

**#2 Limerence and crushes**

Ever had a crush on someone? Of course you have! The first crush is a memorable experience, one that's filled with confusing jolts in the stomach, sudden urges to throw up and a stupid sense of grinning satisfaction each time you see your crush. It's a beautiful experience even if it did feel like your life depended on it at that time.

Limerence, on the other hand, is rather close to a crush but much more intense and "weird". Have you ever liked someone madly, but didn't ever want to express your love for them, like a school teacher or an actor, or even a crush? Sometimes, you may have an intense infatuation for someone, but yet, you wouldn't want to spoil the happy thoughts by doing anything about it. Ever been there?

I'd been and done with.

_"Sasuke-kun is so cute" Ino-pig my mortal enemy since the world began said. hey we were 10. its like the whole world revolved around us._

_"Shut up Pig, He's mine" i muttered under my breath, following her gazed, There stood 12 year old Sasuke, the Student body president, the varstity team captain, the perfect student. The one that makes me think i'm having a bad stomach and makes my eyes focus on him like i'm a DSLR camera. when he comes, everything blurs._

_"SAkuRA-chaaaaaaaaaaan" i cringed. Kiba._

_"what?" My Mortal enemy besides Ino._

_"You're staring at Sasuke again. seriously just talk to him okay, he wont bite, if he did: you'll like it" He said. "Didn't you used to be close?"_

_"stop cheering for him kiba."_

_"WE still are. i just don't have the guts to talk to him at school anymore, like there's this aura that surrounds him and i don't belong there and i've decided that i'm just going to watch him, like a guardian angel"_

_"guardian demon, you say" ino added._

_2 years passed. Valentines day. 12 years old Sakura Haruno with long pink hair and delicate white skin stared at the window beside her._

_"still playing guardian demon i see." ino said. as i watch below us, Sasuke playing basketball with his buddies. "good thing i got over him"_

_"i don't think I'll get over him ino" Sakura watched. _

_"oh come on sakura, just give him the chocolates you made and realize they won't melt because he's too cold."_

_"Ino-pig!"_

_"what?"_

"shut up.!"

_"just saying sakura, you cant get over him because, you keep on staring." she said. _

_i took a peak again. Sasuke looked up and saw me, i waved at him and he smirked back. his way of saying hello. i just smiled. _

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Gaara waiting at the gates<em>

_I saw a girl approaching Sasuke-kun and gave him chocolates. he accepted and continued playing psp. what if, he also refuse mine? what would happen to me, i might die from heartbreak. what will i do?. i cluched the chocolate box behind me._

_"Sakura. will you pleased hurry up we're getting crushed by girls here" Gaara laughed. "or rape, as sasuke puts it"_

_i changed my mind, its not the time yet._

_we started walking. and arrived home in no time, gaara was the first to go in and left me with sasuke. dang!_

_"bye Sasuke-kun!" as i lunged forward the door. he caught my arm and said:_

_"i heard you gave everyone chocolates"_

"yeah, so?"

"where's mine?"

"umm" come on sakura think.

_"i forgot, here!" i said and gave him the chocolates, then ran like hell before he could say anything. _

_"THANKS!" he shouted. _

_i closed the door behind me and slumped. damn i did it. i did it! I DID IT!_

_thus just to know from my brother that Sasuke asked for chocolates because he really likes sweet. its okay, at lease i gave it._


	3. Number 3: Unrequited love

_Chapter III _**Unrequited love**

Unrequited love is a love filled with heartbreaks and one that almost all of us have experienced. It's the dreaded one sided love, where you like someone and you know that person will never like you back. They may be in a relationship, or they may just use you. You find yourself falling more in love with each passing day, even though you know you'll never get any happiness out of this type of love.

__"Sakura! I told you that I won't EVER go out with YOU!" he snapped.__

__Sakura was shocked. For a year now she, Sakura Haruno has been asking him out and it wasn't as if she was karin like.  
><em>_

__"Why could you just turn me down like you normally do, or ask me politely?" She yelled at him, they were walking home and Sakura asked invited him to go to ichiraku's to get some ramen.__

_then she ran, she cried her heart out and watch sappy movies with Gaara._

* * *

><p><em>asking you're love of you're life is hard, having the guts to do it harder, and being rejected is unexplainable. But she did it,everytime he rejects her, she pursue harder than ever.<em>

_it hurts when someone you've love you're entire life rejects you in the face, but what can Sasuke do, he had no other choice. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did._

* * *

><p><em>Hurt is an understatement for what a girl rejected feels, and the worse part.<em>

_Sasuke didnt even gave her a chance, didnt even accept one of her invites, was she really that ugly?_

_"tommorow things would be different" she says, every time. but its the same, everytime She sees his face._

_ Unrequitted, the kind of love you can never escape from. and the kind of love that hurts you most._


End file.
